


【带卡ABO】单亲爸爸宇智波带土

by chidori_child



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22484266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chidori_child/pseuds/chidori_child
Summary: 五代目土 X 暗部卡擅自篡改「卡卡西烈传」，如有冒犯请多见谅！
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	【带卡ABO】单亲爸爸宇智波带土

宇智波鸢搬进暗部宿舍那年，是风华正茂的十四岁。

那一年，小鸢在大扫除收拾家的时候，在卡卡西压箱底的一堆烂货里翻到了一把断掉的短刀，刀刃锋利，刀柄雕琢精细，重量适度，手感极佳，细看还有一道银闪闪的查克拉光芒划过，一看就是件不寻常的利器。

他把刀握在手里仔细端详，舞弄了几下，未料用起来意外顺手，像是为他量身定制的一样。

后来在两位不愿透露姓名的热心村民漩涡鸣人和宇智波佐助的帮助下，断了几十年的刀居然奇迹般重新接好了，就像一段旧情复发的姻缘，惊天动地，可歌可泣。

再加上卡卡西稍加点拨，消逝已久的“白牙”宝刀重出江湖。

所见之人无不称赞小鸢刀法惊人，只有亲爹带土不屑一顾：

“会耍刀了不起啦？你比你爸差远啦！你爸十二岁都把这把刀耍断了！”

然而在完克无数强敌之后，宇智波鸢向带土证明，哭包吊车尾，终于成长为一个英雄。

这位年轻的英雄虽然很开心加入暗部，但他并不想搬去暗部宿舍。家里的床比暗部宿舍舒服太多，卡卡西做的饭比暗部食堂好吃太多。不过同期的暗部成员，甚至有些比他年纪小的，都搬去宿舍了，他这个爱面子的年纪，拉不下脸。

“我好歹是你亲生的，你舍得吗？”小鸢打亲情牌，朝带土卖萌。

“就因为你是我儿子，更不能搞特殊化！到时候别人说我偏袒你，这个锅我可不背！”五代目向来秉公执法，公私分明，一脸冷漠的把一扇“后门”牢牢关上。

“可是爸爸就不用住暗部宿舍呀……”小鸢求助的拉住卡卡西，企图证明带土可以合情合理的搞特殊化。

“你也找个火影以身相许，结婚生娃，相夫教子，你就不用住暗部宿舍了。”带土等了他一眼，把卡卡西一把揽回来。

“但是我会想家的……”

“要么在家待着当个垃圾，要么麻溜搬出去当我的暗部。”带土插着腰，端起一副”老子天下无敌，还治不了你个垃圾“的架势，“你自己选吧。”

小鸢最终屈服于带土的淫威之下，被毫不留情一脚踢出家门。

*

作为五代目火影和暗部队长的儿子，宇智波鸢没有因为身世背景受到半毛钱优待，反而承担了各种吃力不讨好的任务。火影大人不但没有给他发过一次工资，还给他安排暗部最旧，取暖最差的一间宿舍，让他跟脾气最暴的队员做室友。

小鸢没什么怨言，说不定哪天可以跟卡卡西一起执行任务呢。不过最近一次暗部会议上，卡卡西跟小鸢说，在遥远的地方，有一个国家，叫做烈陀国，那里的吊车尾小王子需要找一个家庭教师辅导功课……

总之，卡卡西要去乡村支教，预计要走很久，没法陪他做任务。

*

爸爸走了好多天，五代目会不会寂寞？不如借机回家看一眼，陪伴孤独寂寞的五代目。

可是当小鸢回到家门口的时候，他看到的却是另外一副景象：

这个时间妹妹应该已经睡了，屋子里一片漆黑，只有客厅的一盏灯发着幽光。凭借写轮眼，小鸢还是可以清楚的看到，沙发上两个身影并肩坐着，两人之间亲近的距离让他略感不适。

坐在带土身边的是一个长发短裙，窄肩膀小细腰的姑娘。虽然她把嘴唇涂成故作成熟的姨妈红，但从她傻呆呆的媚笑和有些青涩的举手投足大约猜得出，她应该不过才十八九，最多二十岁。

昏黄的灯光在他们身上投下一片暧昧的阴影，房间里温度都比外面高了几度，不太灵敏的直觉告诉他，家里发生着奇怪的事。

小鸢不想打草惊蛇，他凭借在暗部学到的谍报技巧，躲在门外偷听屋里对话。

“带土，怎么这么晚才回来，工作很忙吗？”年轻女人的声音蜜糖般柔美。

“还好啦。”

“我刚来木叶，不太了解火影的工作，不过听上去好辛苦的样子哦……你累了也要注意休息，不要逞强，我会心疼的！”

“不用担心，我体力很好的。”

“吃晚饭了吗？冰箱里还有些今晚剩下的，要不要我帮你热一下？”

“不用不用，在办公室吃过了。”

“我还煮了咖啡……”

“麻烦你啦。露露睡了吗？”

“你女儿特别乖，一下就睡着了，你有这样的女儿实在太幸福了！”

“哈哈哈，那可不！！她是不是很可爱！每天下班看到她就会很开心！”

“她长得跟你好像呢，尤其是眼睛，一模一样！”

“你也觉得她跟我特别像是吧！她哥就完全不一样，DNA排列组合不知道出了啥故障，是个彻头彻尾的小垃圾，忍术没有遗传到我过人的天份就算了，脑子也不太好使，这不，前两天被我扫地出门了。啊哈哈哈，现在露露就归我一个人管了！“

“哈哈哈哈……”

女人银铃般的笑声震得小鸢脑壳子疼，他蹲在地上气鼓鼓的画了个满怀怨念的圆圈，扭头回宿舍了。

*

小鸢原本把昨晚见闻忘得差不多，不巧在暗部更衣室听到几个前辈油油腻腻聊着中年男人荤腥的家常：

“男人到了三十多，就喜欢找年轻漂亮的。”

”是啊，到了这个年纪，谁不想找年轻呢？看着就舒服！“

”我现在宁愿在外面多出几个任务也不想回去，成天对着家里那个黄脸婆，有什么意思嘛。“

”和年轻小姑娘在一起，感觉自己也年轻了好多，神清气爽！“

”你看隔壁组那个XXX，才二十出头，真是嫩啊……“

”啧啧啧，确实不错……“

……

衣柜后面的宇智波鸢仿佛经历了螺旋丸和千鸟连环暴击，人生观碎成了渣渣。

难道爸爸们平时撒的狗粮都是塑料的？

难道他们把他赶出家，是为了隐瞒感情破裂的真相？

难道卡卡西去烈陀国，是想要逃避不堪的现状？

难道带土趁着卡卡西不在的时候，背着他们私底下搞小动作……

不可能不可能！他父亲是正直贤良的火影，才不是沾花惹草的臭男人！

*

第二天晚上，怀着好奇心和捉奸的忐忑心情，小鸢再次蹲守家门口，半信半疑的求证前辈们的”箴言“。

这一次更扎心。那个女的站在带土身边不到一厘米的地方，一只手没分寸的来回飘忽，若不是带土突然弯腰脱鞋，险些就勾到带土肩膀！天啊这是什么骚操作！现在的狐狸精都这么厚颜无耻吗！

小鸢气的想自戳双目。

“抱歉啊，回来晚了。”带土好像刚回家没多久。

说着带土从口袋里掏出了一张钞票！

这不是明目张胆的钱色交易吗？！

宇智波带土，这种程度的美色就把你收买了！你简直丧尽天良，愧为人父！

“爸爸，这么晚了，今晚让姐姐住在我们家吧！”那是露露的声音。

“带土……孩子都说了，可以吗……”一个柔媚的声音传到小鸢耳朵里。

“啊，还是不要啦。我送你回家吧！”

她还敢留宿？！带土还要送她回家？！

小鸢眉头紧锁，白牙刀已出鞘。

*

“露露，你告诉姐姐，你妈妈呢？”

“哈哈哈，姐姐，你太逗了，我没有妈妈呀！”露露往嘴里塞了一把薯片，咔嚓咔嚓吃起来。

“唉？什么时候没有的……”

“从来就没有啊！“露露弯起眼角露出一个月牙一样的笑，”我们家呢，就是爸爸，爸爸，哥哥，还有我。”

“露露真是个可爱的小天使。”

**就是偶尔口吃。**

“姐姐”笑了笑，催露露刷牙上床。

*

小鸢抱着膝盖窝在宿舍单人床角落，一声叹息哀伤而悠长。

父亲和那个女的越走越近，难免擦枪走火。照这样发展下去，八成会离婚吧？他和妹妹会归谁管呢？自己肯定会被垃圾一样扔掉，但是他们一定会为了妹妹的抚养权吵得不可开交……

大人们“闹离婚”，小鸢并不是没有经历过。

第一次是在他三岁那年。

卡卡西不在家，带土把他抱在腿上，神经兮兮的问他：

“我和你爸，你更喜欢哪个？”

“嗯……不知道……”小鸢奶声奶气的回答。

“我暗示你一下，平时谁给你买红豆糕呀？“带土怕儿子答不上来，还给了一个很明显的温馨小提示。

“可是前两天你还打我屁股了……”

“打是亲，骂是爱，相爱相杀是常态，木叶真情永不败！”

“哦……是这样啊……”小鸢回味着这番意味深长的顺口溜。

“小傻瓜，你再想想，肯定有一个更喜欢的！”带土不依不饶的追问。

“嗯……一样喜欢……“两个爸爸他都很喜欢，小鸢选不出来。

“我跟爸爸一起掉到水里了，你救谁？“带土给三岁小孩制造了一个极大的困境。

“我谁都不用救呀！你水性那么好，肯定会把爸爸捞起来的！”

“那万一……万一我们离婚了呢？“带土不依不饶，提升难度，”就是永远分开了，老死不相往来，你只能选一个人跟他住，另一个你这辈子都见不到啦！“

“哇！”

小鸢哭的很伤心，他头一次知道”离婚“这个概念，这简直太残忍了！

“傻孩子！”带土手忙脚乱拍了拍小鸢后背，“别光顾着哭，赶紧选一个！”

“我不选我不选！不要和爸爸离婚好不好？你们要离婚，我就跳进水里！”

……

第二次是在他妹妹三岁那年。

带土和卡卡西都不在，他们暂时被送给鸣人和佐助。

妹妹一直哭闹，每隔三分钟就问一次：“爸爸什么时候回来呀？”

用尽各种手段哄小孩之后，鸣人清奇的脑回路转到了伦理道德的拐角，板起脸一本正经的对小鸢和露露说：

“别再问了。你爸和你爸，他们不要你们了。”

两个孩子鸦雀无声，整个世界都安静了。

“对对对，他们……他们离婚去了！”佐助见状，添油加醋补充道。

“离婚是啥意思？”露露莫名其妙。

“离婚就是，不见面还想的发慌，一见面就打架！打的很凶很凶，谁都拦不住！”鸣人嘴遁一阵狂攻，说的天花乱坠跟真的似的。

“那你俩是离婚了么？”露露举一反三，她看看鸣人，再看看佐助，指了指他俩的断臂。

“他俩要是离婚，肯定是因为你们两个惹是生非的学生！”小鸢一瞬间智商激增，与妹妹同仇敌忾，一致对外。

*

前两次真假难断，但这次，搞不好他和妹妹要有个后妈了。

*

深夜进出火影私人住宅的妙龄女子觉得，宇智波带土是个千载难逢的绝世好男人。

英俊潇洒，风趣幽默，三十岁出头就登上事业巅峰，兢兢业业为木叶日夜操劳，而且温柔顾家，一个人又当爹又当妈，辛辛苦苦把两个孩子拉扯大。

虽然早年丧妻，但是对上一段感情忠贞不渝，念念不忘，这么多年一直洁身自好，孑然一身，孤零零一个人默默守寡，至今没有给孩子找一个后妈……

在露露睡着之后，带土回家之前，她在宇智波家空荡荡的大宅子转了一圈，从衣服鞋子到家居用品，再到那些打打杀杀的忍具，一点女人的蛛丝马迹都找不到，整个房间充斥着成年男人荷尔蒙味道，让她飘飘然心驰神往。

虽然带土平时不沾桃花，不近女色，但是从床底下一整套被翻得发皱的珍藏版「亲热天堂」不难看出，他绝不是那种油盐不进的x冷淡。

再脑补一下他饱满的胸肌，紧实的腹肌，欲将撑爆衣袖的肱二头肌……还有他的伤疤也如此诱人，引人浮想联翩。

唔……他还说过，自己体力很好……

像他这样的男人，只要愿意，再婚应该不难吧？说不定他平时故作坚强，用事业麻痹自己，只有在每一个寂寞的深夜黯然神伤，用回忆聊以慰藉……

简直虐心啊！！

妙龄女子躺在带土床上，抱着带土的枕头想入非非，想尽一己之力弥补这个家庭的空缺。

*

下乡支教一个月，卡卡西终于回来了。回家路上月黑风高，他被一个带暗部面具的少年迎面拦截：

“爸！”

“小鸢？你怎么在这里？”

“家里出了些事情……”面具之下小鸢面色灰青，不知如何形容这件不齿之事。

“怎么了？露露还好吗？”

“嗯，露露挺好。”

“带土呢？”

“怎么说呢……情况有点复杂，你做好心理准备，回家就知道了……”

**「你老公出轨了」这个信息要怎样优雅婉转的表达？！**

*

晚上十二点，小鸢心情焦躁的带着卡卡西推开家门，只见带土正与他的“出轨对象”畅谈甚欢，满面春风的说着：“辛苦你啦小妹妹！”

“出轨对象”脸上同时洋溢着少女怀春的娇羞和小人得志的骄傲。

“宇智波带土！你有什么要解释的吗？！”小鸢硬生生打断了这段不伦的浪漫，像他爹平时教训他似的，插着腰瞪着眼，气势汹汹对带土直呼其名。

人赃俱获，捉奸在房！

“唉？解释什么？”带土一头雾水，一脸懵逼。

“这个女人为什么会在我们家？”小鸢厉声质问。

“哦，你说她啊……”带土慢悠悠的说，“你翅膀硬了说走就走，卡卡西出去浪了一个月，我呢，每天日理万机，最近公务繁忙，也没人帮我……”

“一派胡言！”小鸢的怒火在胸口憋的慌，一个豪火球呼之欲出。

“带土，他们是谁呀，这大半夜的……”身份不明的妙龄女子娇嗔的问道，这口气好像她这个家女主人。她寻求庇护似的往带土身边靠了靠，一只手眼看就要挂在带土腰上。

“你放开我爸爸！”小鸢摸出了随身的白牙刀。

“外面好吵呀，发生了什么吗？”

一个小小的银色身影从房间里跌跌撞撞走出来。

“露露，你怎么起来了？我们把你吵醒了吗？快回去睡觉。”卡卡西对露露说。

“爸爸回来啦！！”露露猛扑上去给了卡卡西一个熊抱，“爸爸，我好想你哦，你想不想我呀！”

*

“等一下！”妙龄女子的笑容冻结在脸上，“露露，你管他叫什么？”

她先前只觉得露露口吃，难不成她还有随便认爹的奇特爱好？！

“他是我爸爸呀！”露露从卡卡西怀里探出脑袋，“爸爸从来不和别的女人交朋友，他只喜欢跟爸爸一起玩，每天晚上一定要抱爸爸才能睡着……”

女子的笑容以肉眼可见的速度消失了。

“哦，这就是我那个脑子不太好使的儿子……”带土坐怀不乱的介绍着，“这个是我的暗部队长，也是和我从小一起长大的……配偶……”

“你好，我是卡卡西……我是孩子他爸。”卡卡西保持礼仪向对方致意，“请问你是……”

“你问他好啦！”女子没好气的看着带土。

“我联系家政公司找了个保姆照顾露露！”带土终于一口气把话说完了。

火之国最新颁布的法律规定，未满十二岁儿童不能独自在家。如果没有家人陪同，必须请他人监护。

“她叫……唉，你叫啥来着？”带土突然意识到，自己只跟这个女的聊女儿，根本不知道对方姓名。

不过这个女的根本不配拥有姓名。

“宇智波带土！你居然如此践踏我对你一片真心！”妙龄女子哭的梨花带雨楚楚可怜，“枉我一直以为你是单亲爸爸，对你心生同情！”

“啥？！你一片真心？！我是单亲爸爸？！”

这都哪跟哪？！带土被劈头盖脸的海量虚假信息炸的脑袋开花。

他一脸无辜的看着他的“亡妻”卡卡西，表示自己被蒙在鼓里，憋得喘不上气。

**这个世界是虚假的！！！**

*

妙龄女子捂着脸夺门而出，这场景就好像她才是正房夫人，撞见自己老公和帅哥半夜偷情。

“等一下，今天工资还没给你！”带土掏出几张现钞，不过她已经跑远了 — 她粉红色的梦想烂的稀碎，没工夫惦记那点微薄的工资。

卡卡西夺过钞票放进自己口袋：“我需要一些精神补偿费。”

“卡卡西，我这么招人喜欢，真是头疼哦……”得知真相的带土有点沾沾自喜，装模作样的炫耀。

“少臭美，信不信我真的让你成为单亲爸爸？”

“就知道嘴硬！你说，是不是吃醋了……”带土嬉皮笑脸把卡卡西搂进怀里，思念，欣喜，宠溺的神色，都在愈渐缩短的距离中被放大。

“火影大人，您爱跟谁好跟谁好，我懒得干涉您的私生活……”暗部队长不为所动，仍然一脸冷淡，甚至用指尖轻推了一把他的火影大人。

“你懒得干涉？你就是我全部私生活好么！”

“话倒是说的漂亮……”

“喂，我就算出轨，也不至于找个小妹妹吧！这么多年了，我喜欢什么样的，你心里没点数吗！你走了这一个月智商下降了吗！”

“这种事情，谁知道呢，说不定你突然想换个口味尝尝……”

“我口味可是很刁钻的！没法改的！”

“改不改随你。今晚我和小鸢回暗部宿舍住。”

*

见卡卡西要回暗部宿舍，带土情绪有点崩溃，拉着人死活不让走。

“旗木卡卡西！你过分了哈！有没有你这么冷血无情的Omega啊！发情期一过就翻脸不认人！你倒是走的轻巧！”

“我每天茶饭不思，加班到半夜，用工作填补空虚，回到家独守空房，翻来覆去睡不着，找你聊天你也对我爱答不理的，手机里存的你的照片都不够用了，你也不说传过来几张！！”

“我怕露露没人照顾，找了保姆，又觉得保姆工作也不容易，太晚的话应该送人回去，毕竟是我耽误人家时间的。”

“我成天盼着你回来夸我一句带孩子带得好……”

“我也是神经了，好几次看见小鸢耍那把刀，还以为你回来了……”

“我就想，这不科学啊！到底当年是我标记你，还是你标记了我啊！”

“我一个弯了一辈子的铁血Alpha，能被一个尚未分化的小妹妹掰直了？！有点科学常识好嘛！！！”

 **科学胜于雄辩。** 带土掀开袖口，手腕处密密麻麻的针孔全是Alpha抑制剂的证据。

他那副苦兮兮的样子，活生生像个守寡一个月，一手忙工作，一手带小孩的单亲爸爸。

卡卡西自然知道这些抑制剂是为谁打的，他没心情吃醋了，哄小孩一样把带土按进自己怀里，揉了揉带土气炸的刺猬头。靠近时一股熟悉的红豆糕味道直勾勾冲撞进他的鼻腔，挠的他心头发痒。

“行了行了，带土……我都知道……我刚才跟你开玩笑的……”

如此不走心的道歉居然被带土以光速接受，责任却被推给了第三方：

“这事全都怪你那个傻儿子，睁着眼说瞎话！”

带土顺势把脸埋进卡卡西颈窝，用力吮了一下腺体的位置，然后沿着细长的脖颈一路舔舐，好像在品味Omega信息素凌冽的清香，他的舌尖在卡卡西耳垂打了个转，半认真半做戏的咬了一口，然后在耳畔轻轻吹了一口气。

这口仙气像是有什么魔力，转瞬卡卡西的双臂勾住带土，贴过去吻上唇瓣。

小别胜新婚。两位爸爸摒弃前嫌重归于好，在自家客厅缠缠绵绵，难舍难分，这画面又酸又甜。

*

“那个……咳咳……爸……我还在呢……”小鸢尴尬的干咳一声。

“宇智波鸢，你这个叛徒！还学会造谣了！”带土回过头，写轮眼红的发光。

“啊啊啊……爸爸我错了！我再也不敢了！”

“少给我们添堵！还不滚回宿舍！小心我打断你的狗腿！”

“爸爸，再爱我一次好吗！！”


End file.
